Black and Gold TO BE REWRITTEN
by CottonCandyMonster
Summary: In the Killer Kunoichiz Gymnasics Training Center there are four young and aspiring Gymnast Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Temari Sabaku. But one day TenTen Mitarashi a newbie at the gym shows up, Will she be able to impress?
1. Meet the Girls

Black and Gold

A Naruto Fanfic

By. DokuritsuOngaku

"Hey Girls!" Ino cheerfully said while dropping her bags and skipping towards

Sakura,Temari and Hinata who we're warming up next to the . She was wearing a Sleaveless Dark Purple and Black Leotard

"Heyy" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura was wearing a Sleaveless Light Pink V-neck Leotard with Black Shorts

"H-hey Ino" Hinata Stutered. Hinata was wearing a Sleaveless Light Blue and White Leotard

"Yo!" Temari said as she splat. Temari was wearing Sleaveless Black and White Leotard

"I swear guys if we dont make the national team i'm gonna flip out" Sakura said as she got up from her sitting position

"True that! all that work and it could be over in just a snap of a finger" Temari stated as she snapped her finger for effect.

After a few seconds of silence the girls burst out in laughter.

"Wait!" Ino said breaking out the chain of laughter "Who is she?" Ino continued to say while a Brunette entered the gym.

Temari and Hinata stood up and staired at the brunette.

**TenTen's P.O.V**

As i walked in the gym i saw a bunch of girl stairing at me 4 to be exact.

The one in the right is a Pink haired girl who hept her hair in a ponytail.

Beside her is a Golden Blondie she keeps her hair in a high ponytail.

There were 2 girls who just stood up...

One of them was a Dark Blondie who's hairstyle was kinda weird but worked for her it was tied in 4 pigtails.

The other was a Black Haired girl her hair was short so she did'nt need to tie it up like the others did

So i just ignored them and dropped my bag then started doing flips around the gym.

**End of TenTen's P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Daaamn that girl can flip!" Sakura exclaimed

"Forehead! who's side are you on?" Ino shouted at Sakura

"Wattaya talking about now Barbie?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone

"Ya know she can kick any one of us out the top 4" Ino stated

"Well then we just have to practice its seriously no biggie" Sakura said continuing her stretching

"Sooo...Where's Hinata and Temari?" Sakura continued trying to stay away from Ino's stupid arguments

They found Hinata practicing her beam routine she did a double front handspring followed by a handstand

"Kurenai Sensai!" Temari called out from the lowest uneaven bars trying to get their coaches attention

as soon as she got Kurenai's attention. she showed her a new trick she learned first she stood up

then she put her hands on the highest uneaven bar then nailed a soul circle followed by a back hip circle

then a free front followed by a front giant cast then a one arm handstand then finished off witha Jaeger Hindorf

"So Billboardbrow...think you can do better then this" Ino said as she ran towards vault jumped then made a

Front handspring front (in tuck pike layout, with turn)

"Psh! I can so beat you in my sleep" Sakura insulted as she put her music on the cd player ready to take on floor

as her music came on

"Is that all you can do?" A Red head asked as soon as Sakura finished her routine

"Oh! Like you can do better Karin" Ino said as She, Hinata , Temari entered the convo

"You bet i can" Karin replied

"Yeah! In your dreams but did you froget this is not a dream its reality" Temari retorded

"Oh Really" Karin's Blonde friend Aki replied fro her

"H-how about t-this K-karin's group a-agianst o-ours" Hinata sugessted

"Deal!" Karin's bunette friend Suki agreed

"It's on!" Sakura exclaimed

"HELL YEAH ITS ON!" Aki and Suki shouted

"Ladies what's with all the noice?" Kurenai and Anko their coches asked with TenTen by their sides

"Eh? Erm nothin'" The young gymnist said in unusion. then as soon as their coches looked away they glaired at eachother

"Oh yeah girls this is TenTen she'll be training here at Killer Kunoichiz' " Anko said as she left before the girls could leave

"Hey! nice to meet you guys" TenTen said

"She seems like a loser,Now lets go before we could get the virus we've been near one too many" Karin left with Aki and Suki following her

"Don't mind thinks shes sooo good" Sakura said "I'm Sakura" Sakura said

"H-Hinata" Hinata stuttered

"Temari" Temari proudly stated

Sakura shugged Ino knowing she would'nt interduce herself "Ino" Ino forced herself to say

Gomenasai if it was too short and if the grammar and spelling sucks

I promise i'll do better next time

please R&R :)

And I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.


	2. A 'ShinobiZ' challange

As Ino was about to say something, a few people entered the gym getting all the girl's attention

"What do you guys want?" Sakura spoke up

"We want to prove that gyus are better then girl" Sasuke awnsered

"So you guys wanna go against us girls, in what boys and girls equipment and routines are COMPLETELY DIFFERENT" Ino retorded

"Then we'll just have to have one week of practice then" Kiba agreed

"Wait! we did'nt agree to anything" Temari interupted

"Whatever, Thats girls they ALWAYS chicken out" Sasauke said as he was on his way to leave

"I-IT'S ON" Hinata shouted as evryone looked at her and the guys came closter and listened

"Sasuke Uchiha, GIRLS FLOOR with all the prissy music and dance moves" Sakura challanged (Yes, its from MIOBI)

"Your on Haruno" Sasuke agreed

"Temari Sabaku, Even Bars" Gaara calmy said

"Peace of Cake" Temari stated

", .Beam" Ino said in between laughs while Kiba just smirked

"Hinata Hyuga, Steel Rings" Naruto said

"O-okay" Hinata stutered

"Who's that guy with the long hair" TenTen whispered to Sakura

"Neji, why? you like him?" Sakura replied

"Ew no, I just wanna challange him to something" TenTen said in disgust

"Neji was it?" TenTen said looking behind to get Sakura's name approoval, Sakura just nodded "Uneven Bars"

"Hump! Bring It On Newbie" Neji replied

"Newbie, pommel horse" Shikamaru said

"Nara, Girls vault" Temari challlanged

"Troublesome" Shikamaru replied back

"Sakura Haruno, Boys Floor" Sasuke said getting a 'bring it on glair' from Sakura

"Yamanaka, Boys Vault" Kankuru challanged

"Psh! Easy" Ino said

"Deal!" Sasuke announced

"Deal!" Sakura replied while shaking Sasuke's hand

-To The Girls-

"Focus!" Sakura whispered to herself as she tried to do the same floor routine that Paul Hamm did in the 2008 olympics but tripped on her first try "DAMN!" she swore

"Your taking this too seriously Sakura" Ino stated

"Ino do you want the boys to look down on us girls, to think that were-" Sakura gave a short speech but was cut by Ino

"I get it you wanna prove the boys whrong, but we have better things to do" Ino stated

"Oh really! Like what ?" Sakura sarcastically retorded

"Training for nationals!" a voice behind them awnsered

"T-Tem! Come on just one w-week wouldnt hurt" Hinata begged

"Whatevs you guys " Temari said as she got back to the Uneven Bars

**Gomen if it took so long, I was kind of in a writers block so i kinda took a few ideas from Make It Or Break It...Maybe a lot, anyways i've searched everywhere for male floor routines and...nada not much results it was mostly vids . so Gomen if its too short, Again! im just really busy lately**

**Okay and I wanna get this straight one again... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (but how i wish i did) :D**


	3. Author's Notee

Uhm. So I don't really know how people start off author's notes but I guess that this is one.

I am surely not gonna be quitting on this Naruto fic but I am pretty busy with school so Im probably gonna update on my free time or in summer so hopefully I wont be having a writer's block by then. So Im sorry if you we're expecting a chapter

I'll be back. Just you waitt :P

Haha! and Thanks for all your support :))

xxx ('3') Mitsune


	4. Author's Note 2 REALLY SORRYY!

Hey Guys!

So I'm thinking about re-writing Black and Gold. I know I promised some of you guys that I wouldn't stop and I apologize at the fact that I take REALLY long to update but I guess my idea's have changed and I'm really thinking of actually writing my own storyline and not basing it off of Make it Or Break it but of course it's still an inspiration but it woud feel a lot more better if it was truly my ideas so I hope you guys understand and I promise you I willpost the re-written version ASAP. Once again, I'm REALLY sorry and I know you probably we're expecting a chapter but the re-written one wil be better, trust me.

Thanks for all your love and support!

xxx CottonCandyMonster (Yeah, I changed my name if you guys noticed.)


End file.
